1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carry bags and the like, and particularly to a backpack type bag with an integral, multi-functional cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backpacks are commonly used by students and others who carry heavy loads, such as books, papers and the like. Backpacks are also favored by many who transport relatively light loads but prefer to do so in a hands-free or relatively unobstructed manner. Backpacks are also favored by individuals who may be required to sit for relatively long periods of time without the benefit of a comfortable chair and at times without even a bench or clean and dry surface to sit on. In view of the increased popularity of backpacks and the need for comfort by a large number of students and others who are frequently forced to sit on uncomfortable wood or metal chairs, there have been a number of attempts to combine the benefits of a backpack with a built-in ground cloth or padded cushion. Such designs, though, typically include a backpack in combination with a basic cushion, or simply a padded backpack to be used as both a bag and a cushion.
It would be desirable to provide a backpack or similar bag with a multi-functional cushion that could be used with a wide variety of different support surfaces, including a wide variety of different styles of chairs, benches and the like. Thus, a multi-functional bag with cushion solving the aforementioned problems is desired.